Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono 'is developed by '''Activision ', '''Nickelodeon Games, Rooster Teeth, Hasbro Games, SEGA, NetherRealm Studios and Level-5. And is published by Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Nickelodeon, Creepypasta, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, Pokémon, Sausage Party, RWBY, Mortal Kombat, SEGA, Marvel vs Capcom, and Skylanders and is a Nintendo Switch exclusive. This is the first Skylanders game to get a T for Teen and PEGI 12 ratings. Due to it's mild language, cartoon violence, animated blood (Quite literally and figuratively!), and tobacco references. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with various dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time and space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the Skylanders, freezing them in place and turning them wicked!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, USApyon, Deadpool and Amaterasu to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of Skylands, Marvel, Capcom and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 50 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai, ten of them are from Skylanders, while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The last eight are as followed: Nintendo, Horrorpasta and Nickelodeon, and Mortal Kombat/Rooster Teeth. And the last four are brand spanking new Skylanders of unknown elements known as the Rhyme Fighters! While the final tenare agents of H.E.A.R.T.S, Characters from MLP, Littlest Pet Shop, SEGA and Pokémon. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 50 characters per battle class. Ten of the battle classes return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombardier, Whippersnapper, Shapeshifter and Summoner. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! Two of the last ones are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises while the last four are characters from Horror films, Creepypastas and Nickelodeon! And some brand new Skylanders of unknown elements known only as the Rhyme Fighters! Each of the battle classes also has two agents of H.E.A.R.T.S! The Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron that protects the multiverse! And with the Masked Mistress' meddling, they won't stop until she is stopped! Of course, this is the pattern for the last 8: My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, SEGA and Pokémon! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) - "Feel the burn!!" #Flaming Fist Fryno (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Crash and Burn!" #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) - "The devil within!!" #Bark Basher Tree Rex (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Be Afraid of the Bark!" #Roughraff (Tough Tribe) - "Gotta get Rough!" #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) - "It's Feeding Time!" #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) - "I am a cat and I like it like that!" #Tech Thai Gearshift (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"All Geared Up!" #Ray O' Light (Heartful Tribe) -"The Ray of Light!" #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I'm cuckoo for clobbering!!" #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) - "Abrupt and ready to erupt!!" #Frozen Solid Slam Bam (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Armed and Dangerous!" #Saki-Chan (Eerie Tribe) -"Stand Next to my Fire!" #Vampirian Jiu-Jitsu Roller Brawl (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Let's Roll!" #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) - "You won't like me when I'm angry!!" #Bruiser Cruiser (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Time to Punch In!" #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) - "Unkeen and mean!" #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) - "Need a Hand??" #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) - "This is what awesome looks like!" #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"Starting Things Right and Finishing Them Quickly!" #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) -"Hulk Smash!!" #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Cat's Outta the Bag!" #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) -"Ruling With an Iron Fist!" #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"Prepare for Pain!!" #X-23 (Marvel Eerie Tribe) - "I'm the Second Best at What I Do! #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) - "Standby All Clear!" #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) - "We are Venom, Hear us Roar!!" #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) -"Come closer, I don't bite..." #Mario (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) -"It's-a me, Mario!" #Ro-Man (The Robot Monster Guest Star) -"There is No Escape from Me!" #Lynn Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Little Mac (Punch-Out!! Guest Star) - (Note: He doesn't talk, so his coach does the Sensei bonus quote) #Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Let's Spring into Action!" #Rubble (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Rubble on the Double!" #Crunch Punch (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Crunching the Numbers!" #Time Chime (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"For Whom the Bell Tolls!" #Smash Cache (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Spend More to Fight More!" #Throw Doe (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Deer!" #Goro (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"For the Shokan!" #Yang Xiao Long (RWBY Guest Star) -"Speak Softly, and Carry a Big Fist!" #Cat Smash (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Cat Got ya Tongue?!" #Rosaletta (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Fight for Right to Fiesta!" #Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) -"Let The Rainbow Remind You!" #Rarity (My Little Pony) -"Diamonds are Forever!" #Digby (Littlest Pet Shop) -"What Doesn't Kill Ya, Only Makes Ya Stronger!" #Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The One Dancer No Ghost Can Kick!" #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"Coming Out Swingin'!" #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"Sonic's the Name, Speed's my Game!" #Mienfoo (Pokémon) -"A Fu's Errand!" #Lucario (Pokémon) "The Power Of the Aura!" Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #Camellia (Brave Tribe) -"Flower Power!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Tengu (Mysterious Tribe) -"Blowing In The Wind!" #Enchanting Enigma (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Out of Sight!" #Frazzel (Tough Tribe) -"The Old Razzle Frazzel!" #Sand Sorcerer Dune Bug (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Can't Beat the Beetle!" #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) -"May the Hose be with you!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Calls!" #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) -"The Deuce is Loose!" #Masker Mind (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Out Of my Mind!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I Am All the Rage!" #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) - "At your service!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) -"Unpleasant like a Peasant!" #Flagpie (Rogue Tribe) -"Proof To The Night!" #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Ryu (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Show Me your Strength!" #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) - "Don't be so stiff, let's have some fun!" #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Kirby (Kirby Guest Star) #Candyman (Candyman Guest Star) -"Bee afraid, Bee very afraid!!" #Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature laugh #Ashley and Red (Warioware Guest Star) -"Hocus Pocus!" #Carrie White (Carrie 1976 Guest Star) #Skye (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Let's take to the sky!" #Change Mage (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Penny For your Thoughts!" #Snore Boar (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sleep it Off..." #Fog Dog (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Fog!" #Stream Beam (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sweet Streams!" #Raiden (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Emerald Sustrai (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) -"Friendship is Magic!" #???? (My Little Pony) #Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Mongoose of Magic!" #Philippe (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Mime Your Own Business!" #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Braixen (Pokémon) -"Burning Up the Charts!" #Mewtwo (Pokémon) -"The Gift of Life Determines What you Are..." Smashers #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) -"Together at Last!" #Olaf Crushersson (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Giving You a Head Rush!" #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) -"Sipping up Trouble!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) -"Beware of my Wrath!" #Baron Von Smashbeak (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Be Afraid of the Baron!" #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) -"Can't hold a candle to my blade!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sandmeh (Heartful Tribe) -"Like Sands Through the Hourglass..." #Woodenem (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Knock on Wood!" #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) -"We've got our Eyes on you!" #Big Bertha Bubblethorn (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Low, Down and Dirty!" #Mallice (Eerie Tribe) -"Here Comes the Hammer!" #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Talk To The Hand!" #Flushback (Slippery Tribe) -"Taking a Plunge Down Memory Lane!" #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Brace for the Mace!" #Ripper Roo (Wicked Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature crazy laugh! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Yumigami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Slapstick (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Shoma Sawamura (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #K. K. Slider (Animal Crossing Guest Star) #Turkie (ThanksKilling Guest Star) -"Gobble Gobble, Mamacita!!" #SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongBob SquarePants Guest Star) -"I'm Ready!" #King Dedede (Kirby Guest Star) #Sam (Trick 'r Treat Guest Star) #Lana Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Shatter Hatter (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Hat's Off to You!" #Slush Brush (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"A Brush of Brilliant!" #Squish Fish (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Like Smashin' Fish in a Barrel!" #Koala Choppa (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Back and Outta Whack!" #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Nora Valkyrie (RWBY Guest Star) #Monty Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Let's Stretch to the Rescue!" #Beardbarian (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Beware of the Hair!" #Applejack (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Buttercream Sundae (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Just Deserts!" #Sugar Sprinkles (Littlest Pet Shop) -"A Sprinkle of Success!" #Amy Rose (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) -"Bow before my bow!" #Foresight Flamslinger (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hunter the Cheetah (Mysterious Tribe) -"Hunt or be Hunted!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Barry (Tough Tribe) -"Big Things Come in Small Packages!" #Sharpshooter Snap Shot (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Croc and Roll!" #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) - "Spin and spoil!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hungramps (Heartful Tribe) - "Feed a fever, starve a cold!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) -"Divide and conquer!!" #Cross Crow (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Cross Crow On the Go!" #Arachnus (Eerie Tribe) #Bobbin Hood (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Stay on Target!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Amp it up!" #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) -"Unkind, yet Divine!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Gekigami (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Cinnamon (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Ada Wong (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising Guest Star) -"Hmpt, Took ya Long Enough!" #Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Jammin'!" #Luna Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Linkle (Hyrule Warriors: Legends Guest Star) #???? (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer Guest Star)- "Time to get SwiperSonic!" #Quill Phil (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Quills to Pay the Bills!" #Lamp Tramp (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Burning the Candle at Both Ends!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighhter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kameron Kringle (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Decking the Halls!" #Emily Shinjitsu (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"If Looks Couls Kill!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Decidueye (Pokémon) -"Good in the Hood!" #???? (Pokémon) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) -"Beware of the blade!" #Burning Blade Ignitor (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shine like a star!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) -"Spare the Paw, Spoil the Child!" #Bucktooth the Tiny (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Branching Out!" #Lavash (Heartful Tribe) -"Fear the Flaps!" #Spike McPokerton (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Don't Poke the Bird!" #???? (Shady Tribe) #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Stay cool!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Captain Frightbeard (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #Sailoreel (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I'm the Eel Deal!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Magneto (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Sonia Strumm (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Gamora (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Meta Knight (Kirby Guest Star) #Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Guest Star) He doesn't say much, but his mother translates. Of course when entering the game his signature chant known as Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma #Ryder (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"No Job is Too Big, No Pup is Too Small!" #Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight Guest Star) "For Shovelry!" #Chucky (Child's Play Guest Star) -"Ya Just Can't Keep a Good Guy Down!" #Lexx Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Blake Belladonna (RWBY Guest Star) #Water Color (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Paint Me a River!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Keldeo (Pokémon) -"The Sword of Justice!" #???? (Pokémon) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) -"Shot Down by Hearts!" #Atomizer Astroblast (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Ready, Set, Glow!" #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) -"I'll Be Back!" #Scrap Shooter (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Garbage Day, Seee??" #Thornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Every Rose Has It's Thorn!" #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Gold, No Glory!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Baaaack, Baby!" #USApyon (Shady Tribe) #Krayken (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Release the Krayken!" #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) -"Fabulous!" #Festively Freaky Fiesta (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"It's Party Time!" #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #Russel Purplestache (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Hooked on a Feeling!" #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) -"Don't get Mad, GET EVEN!!!" #Pinstripe Potoroo (Rogue Tribe) #Megaman (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spider-Ham (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"'Nuff said kids, 'Nuff said!" #Chun-Li (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"You ready for this?" #Iron Mouse (Marvel Charming Tribe) -"Quiet as a Mouse!" #Saki Omokane (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Shady Tribe) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom Eerie Tribe) -"Time to Paint the town Red! #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Jill Valentine (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"All Enemies will be Destroyed!" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Stanley the Bugman (Donkey Kong 3 Guest Star) -"Say it, Don't Spray it!" #Ash Williams (The Evil Dead Guest Star) -"Groovy!" #Marshall (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"I'm Fired Up!" #Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt Guest Star) -"The Best of The NES!" #Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"You're not Ready for Freddy!" #Lola Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kentucky Puppy (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Best of the West!" #Cola Loca (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Too Much is Never Enough!" #Bubble Trouble (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Rough Waters Ahead!" #Erron Black (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Coco Adel (RWBY Guest Star) #Hack Zap (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Into the next Dimension!" #Mason Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Luck of the Draw!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Captain Cuddles (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Mind your Manners!" #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Genesect (Pokémon) -"Driving Evil Crazy!" #Beedrill (Pokémon) -"Beware my Blasters!" Sentinels #Sushiyama (Brave Tribe) -"Domo Arigato, Portal Amigo!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Nine Tails are Better then One!" #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Art of War!" #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) -"Soup's On!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) -"Faster Then the Speed of Scythe!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) -"Decay for Days!" #Sister Inkling (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Be Afraid of the Brush!" #Darknyan (Eerie Tribe) -"Fall into Darkness!" #Femur Flag (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Flag's Waving High!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Bit Off More Then They can Chew!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Daredevil (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Waka (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Sentinel (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Yamato Man (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby Guest Star) #Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Guest Star) -"Can't Hold me Down!" #Katie (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Blonde and Strong! #Nikki (Swapnote Guest Star) -"Swappable and Unstoppable!" #Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Come Hang Out!" #Farmer Yumi (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Fork it Over!" #Axe Gnat (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I've Got an Axe to Grind!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Buff Fluff (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Weight is Over!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Superman (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Ruby Rose (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Quit Monkeying Around!!" #Delilah Barnsley (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Worldwide Beauty!" #Honey the Cat (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Marowak (Pokémon) -"Bones to Battle!" #Timburr (Pokémon) -"It's Going Down!" Ninjas Ninjas are incredibly fast, trained in the way of the throwing star! #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #Sky Slicing Stormblade (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Feather the Storm!" #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) -"Taking Pride In My Work!" #Double Diamond Dino-Rang (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Come Rang or Shine!" #Sammy Bagel Jr. (Charming Tribe) -"I'm On a Roll!" #Super Nova (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Like a Diamond in the Sky!" #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Vibrant (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Color me Impressed!" #Dimmy (Shady Tribe) -"It's Okay, It's Okay.. Don't Worry about Me...." #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Silent but Deadly!" #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) -"Hog Wild!" #Nightshade (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Dark Days Ahead!" #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #Shellshock Sheldon (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shellshock and Awe!" #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) -"Unfairy and Scary!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) -"Strider Hiryu, ready for battle!" #Black Widow (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Beware the Widow's Bite!" #Shadow Man (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"I am one with the shadows!" #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Ibuki (Capcom Heartful Tribe) -"Ibuki On The Scene!" #Psylocke (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"Getting dizzy are we??" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Kat and Ana (Warioware Guest Star) #Leprechaun (Leprechaun Guest Star) -"As Good as Gold!" #Leni Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Proud and Loud! I-I mean, Loud and Proud!" #Just Dance Panda (Just Dance Guest Star) -"Never Say No to the Panda!" #Rap Rat (Creepypasta Guest Star) -"History in the makin', and I'm yours for the takin'!" #Lincoln Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Quacker Jack (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Put It On my Bill!" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Mambo Gumbo (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Serving Up Justice!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"They Shall Learn Respect!" #Neopolitan (RWBY Guest Star) "The Ice Cream of The Crop!" #Pound Duppy (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Howling in the Wind!" #Good Juju (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Here Comes the Good Juju!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Juan Jorge José (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Hanging in the Balance!" #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Lupe the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Celebi (Pokémon) #Greninja (Pokémon) Bazookers #Sgt. Byrd (Brave Tribe) -"Awaiting Orders, Portal Master Sir! #Fisticuffs (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Ready to Rough It Up!" #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) -"Let's Party!!" #Chill Bill (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I Aim to Freeze!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I Am the Brawlrus!" #Drizzelda (Charming Tribe) #Grunkin Gobsprout (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Ready to Shoot!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Homing Hornet Bumble Blast (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Perfect Swarm!" #Count Zapaway (Shady Tribe) -"No remote to see! So there's no TV!" #Fish Face (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fish Out of Water!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Rest for the Wicked!" #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) #Smoke Scream (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Where There's Smoke, There's Fire!" #Untidy (Wicked Tribe) -"Untidy and Mighty!" #Dingodile (Rogue Tribe) -"Break Out the Butter, I'm Gonna make Toast!" #Iron Man (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Viewtiful Joe (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -Henshin A Go Go Baby!" #Cable (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom Shady Tribe) - "S.T.A.R.S...." #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Crab (Capcom Slippery Tribe) -"Hate to Burst ya Bubble!" #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Vile (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Nabbit (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) #Laughing Jill (Creepypasta Guest Star) #Chase (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Chase is on the Case!" #De Blob (De Blob Guest Star) -"De Blob Is On De Job!" #Miss Leach (Puppet Master Guest Star) #Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kenda Benda (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I'm Having a Ball!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #The Joker (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Roman Torchwick (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #Sgt. Crowley (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Home of the Brave!" #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Doraemon (SEGA) -"The Future is Meow!" #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) -"Brats beware!!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Duchoo (Mysterious Tribe) -"Nothing to Sneeze At!" #Dusk Dual Blade Double Trouble (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Boom Shock-A-Laka!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's hug it out!" #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) -"I Feel the History!" #Runys Pointyboots (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"A Mile In my Boots!" #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) -"Beware the parasol!!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) -"Eye see all!!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) -"Never Sleep Again...." #Kalvary Krypt King (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I've Got the Edge!" #Venoct (Slippery Tribe) -"Maximum Venoctcity!" #Reef Rumbler Rip Tide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Go Fish!" #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) -"You're In For A Scare!" #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) -"Android Yamada, at your service!" #Slash Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spiderman (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!" #Frost Walrus (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Kitty Pryde (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Gyro Man (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Wolverine (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"Let's Go, Bub!" #Vega (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Crimson Helm (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers Guest Star) #Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm Street Guest Star) -"Sweet Dreams...." #Black Cuervo (El Tigre Guest Star) #Plum (Mario Golf Guest Star) #Clockwork (Creepypasta Guest Star) #El Tigre (El Tigre Guest Star) -"Eye of El Tigre!" #Injun Dijinn (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Hihowareya! Hihowareya! Hihowareya! (He notices the player) Hiya, how are ya?" #Needle Beetle (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Beware of the Scarab!" #Minor Miner (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"What's Mine is Yours!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Mileena (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Weiss Schnee (RWBY Guest Star) #Zamantha Glendale (Agent for H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Slipping into Battle!" #Clockwise Hinako (Agent for H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Key to Victory!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Scout Kerry (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Win, Lose, Or Claw!" #Vlad (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Don't Get Mad, Get Vlad!" #Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW) - "For the Freedom Fighters!" #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) -"Shake It Up!" #Meowth (Pokémon) -"Meowth, That's Right!" #Zoroark (Pokémon) -"Without a Shadow Of a Doubt!" Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) -"Brothers From the Same Mother!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Robokyubi, Robovenoct and Robonyan U (Tough Tribe) -"The Future is Now!!!!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Komasan, Komajiro and KK Brothers (Charming Tribe) -"Oh My Swirls!!!" #Grinnade, Chompy and Buzzer Beak (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Grin, Chomp and Buzzing About!" #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) -"The dancing trio, 10 outta 10!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Suspicioni, Tantroni and Contrarioni (Shady Tribe) -"Nine Eyes are Better then One!" #Practical Joker Funny Bone, Soul Snacker Ghost Roaster and Frightful Stead Fright Rider (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I Have a Bone to Pick!" "No Chain, No Gain!" "Fear the Spear!" #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) -"Ah Ah Ah..." "That's snot it!" "Nosiree Bob!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Noko, Bloominoko and Pandanoko (Slippery Tribe) -"Good Luck Catching Us!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlow (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Batsu, Hinata and Tiffany (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Dante, Trish and Vergil (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Kyokugami (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Rick, Coo and Kine (Kirby Guest Star) #Papyrus, Frisk and Sans (Undertale Guest Star) Sans and Papyrus are the only ones that talk, while Frisk is just a silent protagonist #Waffle, Gordon and Mr. Blik (Catscratch Guest Star) #Shulk, Dunban and Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles Guest Star) #Undyne, Mettaton EX and Alphys (Undertale Guest Star) #Cosmo, Timmy Turner and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents Guest Star) -"Wands, Wings and Floaty Crowny Things!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Dice Mice (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"We're on a Roll!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Triborg (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Max, Neil and Nikki (Camp Camp Guest Star) #Snow, Ball and Ice Dog (Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #The Honeypill Gang (Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Duck Off It!" #The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony) #The Dazzlings (My Little Pony) -"You're Under Our Spell!" #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Bisket Twins and Monban 5000 (Littlest Pet Shop) #Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) #???? (Sonic the Hedgehog) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"This Troll's Gotta Fly!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Krankenstein (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Crank It Up a Notch!" #???? (Charming Tribe) #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Fix is In!" #Blink the Mole (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Hobgobbler (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Deviloette (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Goombella (Paper Mario Guest Star) #The Tall Man (Phantasm Guest Star) #Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Guest Star) -"Gotta Blast!" #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Guest Star) #Ketta (Breadwinners Guest Star) -"Gotta go fast!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) #???? (SEGA) #Rotom (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe. Knight and Sentinel) -"I'm Nuts and Bolts!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Apelican (Mysterious Tribe. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Yes We Pelican!" #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Sorcerer) -"Tell Me I'm not Dreaming!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Tuned Up Toy Wind-Up (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut. Quickshot and Bombardier) -"All Wound Up!" #Benzaiten (Charming Tribe. Smasher and Bowslinger) -"You Been Thunderstruck!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Coco Bandicoot (Heartful Tribe. Brawler and Mechanic) #Flight Freeze Fling Kong (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut. Ninja and Speed Demon) -"Monkey See, Monkey Doom!" #Wobblewok (Shady Tribe. Bombardier and Speed Demon) -"Wok the Night Away!" #Puppet Master Short Cut (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut. Summoner and Swashbuckler) -"Cut To The Chase!" #Roverita (Eerie Tribe. Ninja and Brawler) -"Cute and Tough to Boot!" #Eye Scream (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Bombardier) -"The Eye of the Beholder!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Brave Tribe. Swashbuckler and Quickshot) -"What was I supposed to say again? Eh, doesn't matter!" #Proto Man (Capcom Mysterious Tribe. Sheilder and Quickshot) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Charming Tribe. Summoner and Bombardier) -"Hop Until You Drop!" #Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Heartful Tribe. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Rockets in Flight, to my delight!" #C. Viper (Capcom Shady Tribe. Brawler and Sorcerer) #Black Widow (Marvel Eerie Tribe. Brawler and Quickshot) -"Beware the Widow's Bite! #Rouge (Capcom Slippery Tribe. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Wario (Warioware Guest Star. Brawler and Speed Demon) #BEN Drowned (Creepypasta Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) -"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" #Tracker (PAW Patrol Guest Star. Four Legger and Swashbuckler) -"I'm All Ears!" #Mr. Game & Watch (Game and Watch Guest Star. Shapeshifter and Smasher) -doesn't say much, so soundbites from Game & Watch games #Predator (Predator Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Bazooker) -of a catchphrase, he does his signature growl #Lucy Loud (The Loud House Guest Star. Sorcerer and Summoner) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #France Trance (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter. Sorcerer and Smasher) -"Viva la France!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Pound Hound (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter. Bazooker and Smasher) -"Water You Waiting For?!" #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Guest Star. Ninja and Sorcerer) -"Vengeance Will Be Mine!" #Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY Guest Star) #Logan Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. Quickshot and Speed Demon) -"This Cat Is on the Act!" #Suzan Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. Brawler and Swashbuckler) -"The Lass with Sass!" #Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony. Bombardier and Bazooker) -"Music To My Ears!" #???? (My Little Pony) #Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop. Swashbuckler and Bombardier) -"The Joke's On You! #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Opa Opa (SEGA. Speed Demon and Quickshot) -"Not a Fantasy Anymore!" #Shadow the Hedgehog (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) -"Five more Minutes...." #Triple Horn Trail Blazer (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Mane Event!" #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) -"On Thin Ice!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mistank (Tough Tribe) -"Prepare to Eat Tread!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Charming Tribe) #Alphomega Scratch (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Luck of the Claw!" #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) -"Smash and Burn!" #Tongue Tied Wrecking Ball (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Wreck-N-Roll!" #Negasus (Shady Tribe) -"Let's Make some Mayhem!" #Dream Sheep (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Welcome to my Nightmare!" #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) -"Dog Days are over...." #Shadowy Steed Knight Mare (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nowhere to Hide!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Play Fetch!" #Fearyn (Wicked Tribe) -"All You Fear is Here!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Rush (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Night Crawler (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Yellow Iris (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Black Panther (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Blanka (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Toad (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Centaur Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Cujo (Cujo Guest Star) -"All Bark and All Bite!" #Cali (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Time For a Purr-fect Adventure!" #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Grinny the Cat (Creepypasta Guest Star) -"Smile for a While..." #Zuma (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Weady, Set, Get Wet!" #Luft Pup (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Full of Hot Air!" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Wonder Woman (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Bee Wolf (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"BEE-Ware the Buzz!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokemon) #???? (Pokémon) Paladins Paladins have high defense and protect their teammates from damage, and often wield both shields AND swords! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Best Defense is a Good Offense!" #Noway (Tough Tribe) -"No way!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Shmoopie (Charming Tribe) -"Forgive me like donuts!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Yoink (Shady Tribe) -"No take backs!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slice and Dice!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Fearless Flip Wreck (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Making Waves!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"Avengers, Assemble!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Makoto (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Get Ready!" #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Skull Man (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Link (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Let's Eat!" #Lori Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Aegislash (Pokémon) #Sableye (Pokémon) Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles to leave their enemies in the dust! #Columbus (Brave Tribe) -"Sailing 'Cross the Ocean Blue since 1492!" #Supersonic Spitfire (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fuel the Fire!" #Failian (Mysterious Tribe) -"Psyche! Bleh!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Nyaaminator (Tough Tribe) -"Nyan'll Be Back!" #Turbo Charge Tread Head (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Tread and shred!" #Nekidspeed (Charming Tribe) -"Faster then the speed of shoe!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Speedy W (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Shrednaught (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shreddy, set, go!!" #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) -"Let's Get Loud!" #Trolling Thunder (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Tanks for the Memories!" #Gum (Slippery Tribe) -"Perhaps I Can Be of Some Assistance!" #Tarclops (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) "No Feathers Needed!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Quick Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Akira Kazama (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Goose Rider (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Wheel Gator (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Ghost Rider (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"The day of judgement is upon you, evil!" #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Excitebiker (Excitebike Guest Star) #Billy the Puppet (Saw Guest Star) -"Live or Die, Make Your Choice!" #Daring Danny X (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Daring Danny rides again!" #Captain Falcon (F-Zero Guest Star) -"Show me ya Moves!" #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Transition to Game!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Hat Cat (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"That Old Black Magic!" #Ski Flea (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Ski ya Later!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Ered (Camp Camp Guest Star) -"Live Life To the Extreme!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Alex Kidd (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Bombardiers Bombardiers use pyrotechnics to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Blazion (Brave Tribe) -"Blaze!" #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Spice things Up! #Kamikakushi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Looks good on Toliet Paper!" #Poison Proximity Mine Scorp (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"King of the Sting!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Boulder Bowler (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Right Up my Alley!" #Mighty Dog (Charming Tribe) #Boris Blisterbottom (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Too Hot to Handle!!" #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) -"In full Bloom!" #Harvester (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Pushing up Daisies!" #Gutsy Bones (Shady Tribe) #Lob Goblin (Shady Tribe Villian Sensei) -"A Shocking Turn of Events!" #Toiletta (Eerie Tribe) #Boombastic Boomer (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Bring the Boom!" #Spenp (Slippery Tribe) -"Mo' Money, Mo' Problems!" #Bomb Shell (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Reinforcements have Arrived!" #Madmunch (Wicked Tribe) -"In a Mad Rush!" #Magcry (Rogue Tribe) -"I'll Cry If I Want To!" #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Bakugami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Natsu Ayuhara (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Isabelle (Animal Crossing Guest Star) -"Good Morning, Portal Master!" (Note: Catchphrase changes depending on the time of day) #Xenomorph (Alien Guest Star) #Lisa Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Bomberman (Bomberman Guest Star) -"Drop the Bomb!" #Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Everest (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Snail Trail (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Pick Up the Pace!" #Fuse Cruise (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Cruising for a Fusing!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Cinder Fall (RWBY Guest Star) -"When the First Shots are Fired, Who Do you Think you Can Trust?" #Madame Bomb (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Boom and Doom!" #Zom Bomb (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Who Let the Frog Out?!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #Bean the Dynamite (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Meloetta (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! #Cold Fused Smolderdash (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"A Blaze of Glory!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Toadal Dude (Tough Tribe) -"Toadally Stylish!" #Sarah the Ceratopsian (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Shine Bright Like a Diamond!" #Sailornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Time to set sail!" #???? (Charming Tribe) #Grubsnitch (Heartful Tribe) -"It's just a bite!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Kaossandra (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Mother of all Eeeevil!!" #Nina Cortex (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Slurpent (Slippery Tribe) -"Tongues are made for Twistin'!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #R. Mika (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Alright, let's begin!" #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Shuma Gorath (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"Embrace Chaos!!" #Poison (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Doctor Octopus (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Snake Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Prince Fluff (Kirby Guest Star) #Audrey II (Little Shop of Horros Guest Star) -"Feed Me Portal Master, Feed Me Now!" #Danny Phantom (Nickelodeon Guest Star) -"Going Ghost!" #Simon Belmont (Castlevania Guest Star) -"Symphony of the Night!" #Pinhead (Hellraiser Guest Star) -"I Have Such Sights to Show You!" #Carlos (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Rumbler Of the Jungle!" #Shao Meow (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Shao Do You Do?" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Batman (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Show Must Go On!" #Snake Vine (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Grapes of Wrath!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Doggy Diva!" #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Tentacruel (Pokémon) -"Terror of the Tide!" #???? (Pokémon) Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! #Hovernyan (Brave Tribe) -"Don't Worry, I've Got your Back!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Arcane Animal Voodood (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Axe First, Questions Later!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Hard Headed Head Rush (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Taking Charge!" #Buchinyan (Charming Tribe) -"Double the Trouble!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Nurarihyon (Shady Tribe) #Debug (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Life's a Glitch!!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Chomp Chest (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"You can't handle the tooth!" #McKraken (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"A Thorn in Evil's Behind!" #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Morph (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Yami (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Super Skrull (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Mystique (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Abyss (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Midna (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #The Thing (The Thing Guest Star) #Puma Loco (El Tigre Guest Star) #Shantae (Shantae Guest Star) #Slenderman (Creepypasta Guest Star) #Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Quake Cake (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Let Them Eat Cake!" #Roar Boar (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I Am The Champion!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kira Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Standing Out in a Crowd!" #Y2K Kat (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Hack and Attack!" #Discord (My Little Pony) #Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #AGES (SEGA) -"The Age of Miracles!" #Metal Sonic (SEGA) -"All Living Things Kneel Before Your Master!" #Deoxys (Pokémon) #Mimikyu (Pokémon) Summoners Summoners use special tomes in order to summon beings to fight for them and make mincemeat out of their foes! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Faultline Fist Bump (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Knock Knock... Too Late!" #Directator (Mysterious Tribe) -"Lights, Camera, Action!" #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Even the Spore!" #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Blizzaria (Charming Tribe) #Broccoli Guy (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Broc's Ready to Rock!" #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) -"All Tricks and All Treats!" #Birdo Chesterfield (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Less is Nevermore!" #Hi no Shin (Shady Tribe) -"From 9 To 5!" #Mesmerelda (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Pulling the Strings!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Motion of the Potion!" #S.V. Snaggerjag (Slippery Tribe) -"Catch of the Day!" #Marf Gargaroots (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Now You See Me, Now You Don't!" #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) -"Dun Dun, DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Storm (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mojo (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Mandrill (Marvel Rogue Tribe) -"Fear the Pheromones!" #Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #Muffet (Undertale Guest Star) -"Don't Look So Blue, My Deary...." #King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron Guest Star) -"May the Goo Be with You!" #Maxwell (Scribblenauts Guest Star) -"Create Anything, Solve Everything! #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Guest Star) #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Stone Clone (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Send In The Clones!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"As They Suffer, We Enjoy!" #Nerris (Camp Camp Guest Star) -"The Sorceress Supreme!!" #Elmina Shinjitsu (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The N-Nerd of S-Steel!" #King Galaxtica (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Hoot of the Loom! #Fluttershy (My Little Pony) -"Sweet and Kind!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (Littlest Pet Shop) #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Lord Enma Lord Enma is the king of all Yo-kai! And he is available as a free character by preordering him at GameStop! He is a master of all battleclasses and a must have for fans of Yo-kai Watch! His catchphrase is "Hail to the king!" Much like Kaos, his Soul Gem and X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi are unlocked instantly when placed on the portal!! Hats TBA Skins Skins are unlocked by purchasing them in the character's outfit menu. These skins increase stats and can also be boosted when a certain hat or trinket is equipped! There are also bundles that can be purchased in the Nintendo Eshop so you can get them instantly! Some skins can even change attacks in their appearance and have special skills! Each set has 10 costumes. Heroine Olympics Set #Gymnast Amy Rose #Gymnast Blaze Día de los Muertos Set This set contains 10 costumes for the following characters: Blazion, Blizzaria, Drizzelda, Eye Five, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro & KK Brothers, Ray O' Light, Toiletta, Tracker and Whisper. #Blazion de los Muerto (Rebirth skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Blizzaria de los Muerto (Rebirth skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Drizzelda de los Muerto (Rebirth skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Eye Five de los Muerto (Rebirth skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Jibanyan de los Muerto (Rebirth skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Komasan, Komajiro & KK Brothers de los Muerto (Rebirth Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Ray O' Light de los Muerto (Rebirth Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Tracker de los Muerto (Rebirth Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Toiletta de los Muerto (Rebirth Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) #Whisper de los Muerto (Rebirth Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded) Trinkets TBA NPCs This is a list of characters that are non-playable. They often serve as helpers in the story mode. Yo-kai Watch *Inaho Misora *Nate Adams *Nathaniel Adams Capcom *Susanō *Orochi Marvel TBA Nintendo *Palutena *Pit *Tingle *Viridi Nickelodeon *Lynn Loud Sr. *Mayor Goodway *Dora Marquez *Mayor Humdinger *Rita Loud *Swiper the Fox Sony Entertainment *Brenda (Voiced by Kristen Wiig) *Carl (Voiced by Jonah Hill) *Darren *Frank (Voiced by Seth Rogan) *Firewater *Flint Lockwood (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Freshalicious D (Voiced by Nick Kroll) *Mr. Grits (Voiced by Craig Robinson) *Tequila (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Troy *Twink Skylanders *Flynn (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Cali (Voiced by Sumalee Motano) *Tessa (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Glumshanks (Voiced by Chris Cox) Antagonists *Havik (Voiced by Daniella Monet) Kaos' older sister. She is often a burden of her younger brother due to him often failing to destroy the Skylanders, with her taunting him afterwards. She makes her debut in the chapter known as Red, White and Blue Day Of MAYHEM! With her using the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to create Mayhemlanders, which are more creative then his brother's Doomlanders; with her having a total of twenty of them, each in one of the battle classes. *The Masked Mistress (Voiced by Jane Kaczmarek) *Chrono Sapien (Voiced by Matthew McConaughey) Rookie-Geist Training Bonuses Similar to the Sensei+Imaginator bonuses, each Sensei in game will unlock exclusive gear for each of the battle classes in game. Brawlers #Sgt. Burly (Ultimate Brawler Weapon: Burly's Gloves from Sgt. Burly and Epic Eyewear: Sporty Sue's Spectacles Shrine Reward) #Komashura (Rare Headgear: Komashura's Flames from Komashura and Komainu Knuckledusters Shrine Reward) #Roughraff (Ultimate Headgear: Pompadour Horn from Roughraff and Badboy Bruisers Shrine Reward) #Jibanyan (Epic Headgear: Next HarMEOWny Headband from Jibanyan and Epic Brawler Weapon: Paws of Fury Shrine Reward) New Imaginite Sets Imaginite Sets return and ones from Imaginators are already unlocked, so there's no reason to worry if it's your first time creating; cause you have TONS of parts to choose from! There are also some new options like Eyewear, Hair, Feet, Elbow Guards, Facial Features, Gloves, Shoes and more! And much like the Creation Crystals, the Rookie-Geist Imagination Incubators have a unique set depending on the tribe! Tribe Based Sets Since there are ten tribes in game, these will be automatically unlocked after placing a certain Incubators on the portal for the first time! #Moximus Mask Set (Included in Brave Incubator) #Detective Set (Included in Mysterious Incubator) #Rock Hard Set (Included in Tough Incubator) #Callie Set (Included in Charming Incubator) (Set Parts: Callie's Hair, Callie-Fornia Girl Head, Callie's Dress, Inkling Mask, Cutie Spot Makeup, Callie's Leggings. Reward for completing set: Splat Roller Smasher Weapon) #Buddapest Set (Included in Heartful Incubator) #Swiper Set (Included in Shady Incubator) (Set Parts: Fox Head, Swiper Gloves, Fox Ears, Fox Torso, Fox Legs, Fox Tail. Reward for completing set: Swiper Mask) #Upside Down Set (Included in Eerie Incubator) (Set Parts: Cheeky Face, Foots of Arms, Unchanged Torso, Arm Feet, Shoe Gloves, Glove Shoes. Reward for completing set: The Upside Down Show Backpack) #Yoshi Set (Included in Slippery Incubator) (Set Parts: Yoshi's Saddle, Yoshi's Shoes, Yoshi's Tail, Green Donkey Face, Yoshi Arms, Yoshi Torso. Reward for completing set: Yoshi Egg Aura) #Wicked Servant Set (Included in Wicked Incubator) (Set Parts: Wicked Mask, Wicked Coat, Wicked Backpack, Wicked Arms, Wicked Feet, Wicked Tail. Reward for completing set: Wicked Mohawk) #Android Set (Included in Rogue Incubator) (Set Parts: Android Face, Android Torso, Android Arms, Android Feet. Reward for completing set: Android's Insignia) Random Part Sets The amount of sets that debut in this game is doubled, with there being 126 different sets to complete! So if you got an idea for a set, put it the comments below! Tell me the parts the set has, it can either be armor or body parts, or even weapons! And be sure to put in the reward you get for completing the set! #TV Set (Parts: TV Head, TV Arm Guards, TV Shoulder Guards, TV Leg Guards, TV Arms, TV Legs) (Reward for completing set: TV Headset) #Zombie Set (Parts: Zombie Hairdo, Zombie Face, Zombie Chest, Zombie Legs, Zombie Arms) (Reward for completing set: I Heart Brains Backpack) #Jamboree Jam Fest Set (Parts: Purr-fect Peach Shoulder Guard, Jumble Jam Arm Guard, Lickity Lemon Leg Guard, Berry Explosion Backpack) (Reward for completing set: Jambrero) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Mayhemlander Parts These are parts that are unlocked by defeating Havik's Mayhemlanders! Each of them are unlocked by defeating a certain Mayhemlander and can even unlock secret techniques for your creations! Each chest for beating once has six new parts! Trio Mayhemlander *Secret Technique: Trio Tackle (Press Attack 3 to charge at your enemies with all three trio members!) *Catchphrase Start: I'm (We're) All About *Catchprase End: The Power Of Friendship! *New Shoulder Guards: Gothic Shoulder Guards (Rare) *New Arm Guards: Gothic Arm Guards (Epic) *New Leg Guards: Gothic Leg Guards (Ultimate) New Voices and Voice Options By beating Troll Radio Challenges in Tribal Realms, you'll unlock ten new voices and even more in story mode! Tribal Realm Voices #???? (Found in Brave Realm) #Superhero (Voiced by Adam West) (Found in Mysterious Realm) #Destructive (Voiced by Danny McBride) (Found in Tough Realm) #Inkling Diva (Voiced by Yuki Kudara) (Found in Charming Realm) #German Shopkeeper (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) (Found in Heartful Realm) #Zombie (Voiced by Jeff Bennet) (Found in Shady Realm) #Nerd (Voiced by Seth Green) (Found in Eerie Realm) #Noko (Voiced by Brent Pendergass) (Found in Slippery Realm) #Grouch (Voiced by Hank Azaria) (Found in Wicked Realm) #???? (Found in Rogue Realm) Sensei Shrines and X-Factor/Soultimate/Sky-Chi/All Star/Final Smash Themes These songs play whenever a character activates a shrine or unleashes their X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi attack as well as during their Soul Gem cutscenes! Characters from Yo-Kai Watch *Brawlers: Vs. Classic Yo-Kai *Sgt. Burly: DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH! *Sorcerers: Something Happened! *Whisper: Yo-kai Butler Whisper's Theme *Smashers: Big Battle at Flatpot Plains! *Bowslingers: ???? *Knights: ???? *Quickshots: ???? *Sentinels: ???? *Ninjas: ???? *Bazookers: ???? *Swashbucklers: ???? *Trio: ???? *Kin, Gin and Bronzlo: Battle! *Mechanics: ???? *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Manjimutt's Big Escape (Rock and Roll Mix) *Paladins: ???? *Speed Demons: Yo-Kai Watch Comedy Time *Bombarders: ???? *Whippersnappers: ???? *Shapeshifters: ???? *Nurarihyon: Vs Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira *McKraken: Final Battle - Are You Ready? *Summoners: ???? *Dame Dedtime: Vs. Dame Demona *Lord Enma: Lord Enma Summoning *Legendary Yo-Kai: ???? Marvel Characters TBA Capcom Characters TBA Nickelodeon Characters *Cali, Carlos, Chase, Daring Danny X, Everest, Farmer Yumi, Katie, Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Tracker and Zuma: PAW Patrol Theme Song (Instrumental) Creepypastafarians *Ro-Man: ???? *Springtrap: Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle *Candyman: ???? *Carrie White: ???? *Turkie: ???? *Sam: ???? *Bonnie the Bunny: ???? *TBA Slippery Tribe Bowslinger: ???? *Jason Voorhees: He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) by Alice Cooper *Chucky: Child's Play Theme *Ash Williams: ???? *Freddy Fazbear: ???? *Leatherface: ???? *Mangle: ???? *Leprechaun: ???? *Rap Rat: ???? *Laughing Jill: ???? *Miss Leach: ???? *Freddy Kruger: ???? *Clockwork: Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre *Papyrus, Frisk and Sans: Bone Filled Megalovania *Undyne, Mettaton EX and Alphys: Death By The Spear of Glamour *The Tall Man: ???? *Circus Baby: Join Us For A Bite by JT Machinima *BEN Drowned: Drown by Get Scared *Predator: ???? *Cujo: ???? *Grinny the Cat: ???? *Chica the Chicken: ???? *TBA Rogue Tribe Shielder: ???? *Billy the Puppet: Hello Zepp by Charlie Clouser *TBA Tough Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *Xenamorph: ???? *Balloon Boy: ???? *Audrey II: ???? *Pinhead: ???? *The Thing: ???? *Slenderman: ???? *Muffet: Spider Dance *TBA Rogue Tribe Summoner: ???? Villain Themes *Cuckoo Clocker: Jungaloo by APM Music *Bruiser Cruiser: Check My Crib by APM Music *Masker Mind: Magical Forest Kingdom by APM Music Orchestra *Rage Mage: Chasing Tails by Gangpool & Mit *Eye Five: Afternoon Jive by APM Music *Cross Crow: Tournament by APM Music *Luminous: A Pair of Aces by APM Music *Krankenstein: Elephants Trombone by Jose Miguel Diez Perales *Sheep Creep: Kentucky Traveler by APM Music *Scrap Shooter: Puttin' on the Pin Stripe (Remix) by Chris Walden and Mark Andre Kilian *The Gulper: The Glitchy Knee Gulper by Lorne Balfe *Nightshade: Gangster by APM Music *Fisticuffs: Sporting Motivation by APM Music *Chill Bill: Golden Swagger by Dominic Glover, Jason Glover and Gary Crockett *Smoke Scream: Gloop by APM Music *Brawlrus: Walk the Plank by APM Music *Brawl & Chain: Prepare to be Boarded by APM Music *Threatpack: Professor Moriarty by APM Music *Dreamcatcher: Hard Hitting Dreamcatcher by Lorne Balfe *Eye Scream: Mostly Ghostly by John Rowcroft *Slobbertrap: Freetown by APM Music *Shield Shredder: Playful Activity by Bernard Ebbinghouse *Shrednaught: Sporting Highs by APM Music *Chef Pepper Jack: Mexican Chase by APM Music *Lob Goblin: Drumming Fingers by APM Music *Kaossandra: Vs. Kaos' Mom *Chomp Chest: Something Fishy by APM Music *Tussle Sprout: Whistling Grizzly by APM Music *Broccoli Guy: Chicken Run by APM Music Reimaginauts *Brawlers: All Out Brawl by Invasion from Mars *Sorcerers: To The Rescue by APM Music *Smashers: Barbarians by APM Music *Bowslingers: Summer Solstice by Daniel Johnston Coe *Knights: Heroic Knight by APM Music *Quickshots: New York Theme by APM Music *Sentinels: City Life by APM Music *Ninjas: Ninja Heroes by APM Music *Bazookers: Darkoid by APM Music *Swashbucklers: Desert Chase by Omar Fadel *Trios: ???? *Mechanics: Dark, Cool and Cinematic 3 by Burton Music *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Reckless Youth by Nightingale Music *Paladins: Fouls and Penalties by Rockshop *Speed Demons: Highways and Byways by Pop Machine *Bombarders: Espionage and Warfare by KPM Music *Whippersnappers: Experience the Adventure by CPM Music *Shapeshifters: A Comedy of Terrors by John Rowcraft *Summoners: ???? Rhyme Fighters Unlike the other characters, each Rhyme Fighter has a unique theme in order to match their nationality! #Punch Crunch: ???? #Time Chime: ???? #Smash Cache: ???? #Throw Doe: ???? #???? #Snore Boar: ???? #Fog Dog: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Koala Choppa: The Fiddler's Irish Jig #Quill Phil: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Kentucky Puppy: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Buff Fluff: ???? #???? #Quacker Jack: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Kenda Benda: ???? #???? #???? #Injun Dijinn: ???? #Needle Beetle: ???? #???? #???? #???? #Dice Mice: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #France Trance: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Ski Flea: ???? #???? #???? #Snail Trail: ???? #Fuse Cruise: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Alt Decos Characters TBA List of Levels There are a total of 100 levels in game, with each chapter having 10 soul gems collect and each fifth level having a Sensei Shrine. They often cross over to different worlds from Capcom, Marvel, Yo-kai Watch, Sausage Party, etc. So you never know where you're going next! #The Adventure Begins (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Brawler) #Shattered Springdale (Soul Gems: TBA) #Green Hill Zone (Soul Gem: TBA) (Boss Battle: Comrade Black) #Tricell Labs (Soul Gem: TBA) (Boss Battles: Peckish Pickpocker) #Ruined Rift (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evilized Beachcomber, Auto Chipper and The Imprisioned) #Evilized Woodburrow (Soul Gem: TBA) (Bosses: Evilized Chieftess, Evilized HipBros, Evilized Rufus and Twilight and Evilized Whiskers) (Sensei Shrine: Sorcerer) #Chroma Dam (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss: Perfect Chaos) #Kamiki Kalamity (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Black Imps, Blue Imps, Green Imps, Red Imps and Yellow Imps) (Bosses: Lechku and Nechku) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #Assault on Skylander Academy (Soul Gems: TBA) #Sharknado Stronghold (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Air Geargolem, Air Spell Punk) (Bosses: Sinister Soundwave Griffin, Sinister Sky Baron and Sinister Frisbee Monkey) (Sensei Shrine: Smasher) #Lethal Lagoon (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Ice Geargolem, Water Spell Punk) (Bosses: ????) #Undead Sushi Stonetown (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Fallen Forest (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Bionic Battlefield (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Creepy Crawler Caverns (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bowslinger) #Burning Bungalow Bayou (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Pyro Archer, Evil Eruptor, Evil Phoenix Dragon) #Enchanting Elixir Empire (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Magic Dragon, Terrifying Tongue Tied Grubworm, Devious Beetle Mage) #Midnight Midway (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Black Hole Dragon, Deadly Dreadwalker, Cosmic Yeti Minion) #Sunset Sands (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Halo Dragon, Unidentified Comet Astronaut, Niece of Evilon) #Trials By Firewater (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrines: Quickshot and Knight) (Boss Battle: Riff Rat Supreme) #The Mexican Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: El Guaco) #The Greek Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Twinbellows, Pandora (Kid Icarus), Thanos and Hades) #The Great Beyond (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Motherface) #The Chinese Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) #Red, White and Blue Day Of MAYHEM! (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Sentinel) (Boss Battle: Trio Mayhemlander) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Ninja) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bazooker) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Swashbuckler) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Trio) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Mechanic) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Weapon Master) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Four Legger) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Shielder) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Speed Demon) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bombardier) #The Core of Darkness (Soul Gems: TBA) #Springdale In Chains (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Return of Orochi (Soul Gems: TBA) #Shopwell's Under Siege (Soul Gems: TBA) #Equestria At War (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Whippersnapper) #Revenge Of The CRIME BOKAN (Soul Gems: TBA) #Wrath Of The Legends (Soul Gems: TBA) #The FLDSMDFR'S Revenge (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Battle of Beacon (Soul Gems: TBA) #Revenge Of The Marauders (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Shapeshifter) #Corrupted Mount Cloudbreak (Boss Battle: Evilized Ancient Elementals) #The Morphing of Dimensions (Boss Battle: All Previous Bosses) #Revenge of the Darthlanders (Boss Battle: Every Evil Skylander Clone) #The Enigma Nebula (Boss Battle: The Masked Mistress) #Down To Earth (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Summoner) #Rio DOOM Janeiro (Soul Gems: TBA) #Attack on Africa (Soul Gems: TBA) #Moscow Mayhem (Soul Gems: TBA) #London Falls Down (Soul Gems: TBA) #Hell Breaks Loose (Soul Gems: TBA) #Invasion of Skylands (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Army of Anarchy (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Nowhere Realm (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Battle of The Millennium (Boss Battle: Kaotic Mistress) (TRUE Final Boss: Soulfilled Changling Mistress) Adventure Packs There are a total of ten adventure packs in the game, and you can also revisit past adventure packs from past games! New Adventure Packs #Killer Kindergarten (Contains: Mr. Crabbycat, Charming Tribe Creation Cube and Killer Kindergarten Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Boss: Leatheros) #Candle Cove (Contains: SV Snaggerjag, Eerie Tribe Creation Cube and Candle Cove Level Piece) (Enemies: Baseball Boy, Blind Maiden, Bug-Eyed Coat Hanger) (Bosses: Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler, The Skin Taker, Zalgo) #The Chocolate Ocean (Contains: Grubsnitch, Mysterious Tribe Creation Cube and The Chocolate Ocean Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Boss Battle: Sergeant Saliva) #Ghastly Garden (Contains: Elder Bloom, Heartful Tribe Creation Cube and Ghastly Garden Level Piece) (Enemies: TBA) (Boss Battle: Audrey the Third) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Classic Adventure Packs #Pirate Seas (Enemies: Cyberpirate, Cyberpirate Slasher, Cyberpirate Boomster, Cyberpirats Spinster) (Boss: Captain Ironbeard) #Darklight Crypt (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Empire of Ice (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Dragon's Peak (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Tower of Time (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sheepwreck Island (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Nightmare Express (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Mirror of Mystery (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Midnight Museum (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sunscraper Spire (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) Rhythm Runner Rhythm Runner is a new minigame that is hosted by Brain's nephew Cerebro. He has tons of music in his library, 800 to be exact! And they are the favorite songs of the playable characters! They unlock as soon as you place them on the portal for the first time and are transferred through save files in case you delete the one that has them all! Each of them has you collecting music notes which turn into gold at the end of the run! You often have to avoid enemies and objects and also have you defeat bosses! List of Songs There are a total of 1000 songs that can be unlocked, each of them can be played though in the difficulties of Easy, Medium, Hard and Nightmare! #DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH by Dream-5 feat. motsu. (Unlocked by Sgt. Burly) #???? (Unlocked by Flaming Fist Fryno) #???? (Unlocked by Komashura) #???? (Unlocked by Bark Basher Tree Rex) #???? (Unlocked by Roughraff) #???? (Unlocked by Technical Knockout Terrafin) #???? (Unlocked by Jibanyan) #???? (Unlocked by Tech Thai Gearshift) #???? (Unlocked by Ray O' Light) #???? (Unlocked by Cuckoo Clocker) #???? (Unlocked by K'mon-K'mon) #???? (Unlocked by Frozen Solid Slam Bam) #???? (Unlocked by Saki-Chan) #???? (Unlocked by Vampirian Jiu-Jitsu Roller Brawl) #???? (Unlocked by Firewig) #???? (Unlocked by Bruiser Cruiser) #???? (Unlocked by Unkeen) #???? (Unlocked by Hans Full) #???? #???? Bestiary This is a list of the enemies you face on your quest to save each world and stop Chrono's and The Masked Mistresses' plans to mess up all of time and space! Arkeyans *Arkeyan Barrelbot *Arkeyan Blaster *Arkeyan Bomber *Arkeyan Crackler *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Duelist *Arkeyan Hammah *Arkeyan Jouster *Arkeyan Knuckleduster *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor *Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut *Arkeyan Slamshock *Arkeyan Sniper *Arkeyan Ultron *Blaze Brewer Chompies *Armored Chompy (Description: A Chompy with armor on. Despite their upgrade, their gear can be instantly knocked off with any attack.) *Bone Chompy (Description: An undead Chompy that only appears in spooooky areas. One of them is an excellent healer, who even created his own hospital that can heal any wounds!) *Bonehead Chompy (Description: Unlike their original cousins, Bonehead Chompies wear helmets that make them harder to defeat!) *Chompy (Description: A familiar in the Skylanders series, all they do is rush at you with their teeth; and are easily defeated by any attack!) *Chompy Blitzbloom (Description: These Chompies are faster then Nekidspeed and attack twice as fast! Hope you have a Skylander that can control time!) *Chompy Boomblossom (Description: The Chompy version of a bomb. They'll try to take you down with you, but just move when they fling themselves at you!) *Chompybot 9000 (Description: A robot designed by Chompies, for Chompies! It fire additional Chompies that can be a real pain in your behind!) *Chompy Pastepetal (Description: A Chompy that is surrounded by strange yellow goo. When they're defeated, they spilt into smaller versions of themselves!) *Chompy Pods (Description: The main multipliers of Chompies everywhere! They come in many different forms and always spawn the Chompies of their colors!) *Chompy Powerhouses (Description: Chompies in armor and rule with iron fists!) *Crunchers (Description: Unlike their cousins, Cruchers bite and won't let go! If they get on ya, just shake them off!) *Frigid Chompy (Desciption: A Chompy infused with the element of ice! If they bite you, you'll get frozen over!) *Goo Chompy (Description: A Chompy made up of super sticky goo. Try not to get stuck in it's puddle! *Mega Chompies (Description: Chompies of the future, these guys can split into other species of Chompies!) *Root Runner (Description: This thing spawns and runs away so that it can spawn another day! Destory it before it gets away!) *Stompies (Description: These Chompies grew to gargantuan sizes! And instead of chomping the Skylanders, they try to stomp on them with their feet!) Crime Bokan *Abrrra-snomashi (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Water Element/Slippery Tribe. Often responsible for causing the glaciers to melt, and even your ice cream cone!) *HikiKABOOMmori (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Fire Element/Brave tribe. She is responsible for bombings caused by terrorist organizations; her most famous one was during the 1992 Barcelona Olympic Judo Trials) *Rockaname (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Earth Element/Tough Tribe. He often is responsible for rockslides, mudslides, basically any rock and stone disaster!) *Tetroshi (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Tech Element/Eerie Tribe. He often is responsible for when someone's work piles up!) *Tornadomeki (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Air Element/Mysterious Tribe. He is responsible for chains of hurricanes and tropical storms each year!) *Tsukumage (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Magic Element/Shady Tribe. He causes objects to come to life and often unleash their anger on anyone in their paths!) Cyclopses *Armored Mohawks *Axecutioners *Bag O' Booms *Coldspear Cyclops *Cyclops Brawlbuckler *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermage *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Sleetthrowers *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Electroclopses *Furyclopses *Mohawk Cyclopses *Ocu Shocks *Snowclopses *Timidclopses *Twistpick Cyclopses Drows *Abyss Twisters *Armored Archer *Armored Goliath *Armored Lance Master *Blade Witches *Blitzer Buddies *Dark Shard Prodders *Drow Archers *Drow Lance Masters *Drow Spearmen *Drow Witches *Goliath Drows *Pint-Sized Prodders *Pitch-Black Pitchers *Rush Crushers *Shade Rushers *Twilight Twisters *Witch Pitchers Evil Skylanders *Devious Dragon Cyborg *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Ent Minion *Evil Eruptor *Evil Ice Yeti *Evil Imp Minion *Evil Knight Minion *Evil Missile Minion *Evil Ninja Minion *Evil Phoenix Dragon *Evil Pyro Archer *Evil Water Dragon *Evil Witch Minion *Gastly Goldling Mechanic *Greedy Gremlin Quickshot *Sinister Frisbee Monkey *Sinister Sky Baron *Sinister Soundwave Griffin Evilized Species *Evilized Blockerbirds *Evilized Boghogs *Evilized Chillydogs *Evilized Dragonbunnies *Evilized Flashfin *Evilized Frosthound *Evilized Gobblepods *Evilized Kangarats *Evilized Rain Fishes *Evilized Screechers *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats *Evilized Terrasquid *Evilized Tree Spirit *Twilight and Evilized Whiskers Fiendish Flora *Cursed Trees (Description: A tree that launches explosives at you. Destroy it to stop the bombing!) *Plant Warriors (Description: Not much is known about these Venus Flytrap like creatures, but they apparently attack with drills and teeth!) *Tulip-O-Terror (Description: These pretty little petals were once apart of Mayor Goodway's garden; until they were exposed to the t-Virus that was thrown in the center of the garden! Now they serve the CRIME BOKAN as their army of Swashbucklers for the Life element! Knocking them out of their evil trance will do it justice!) Geargolems *Air Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems try to suck up the Skylanders and deal damage to them!) *Chocolate Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems only appear in the Chocolate Ocean and unleash tsunamis of tea!) *Clock Geargolem (Description: These guys never stop spinning, except when time stops!) *Dark Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the power of darkness. They cause rooms to go dark and lower the accuracy of our heroes!) *Earth Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Earth. They unleash shockwaves that can be easily be jumped over) *Fire Geargolem (Description: The original Geargolem, these things unleash a flamethrower to burn anything in their path!) *Ice Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems are infused with frozen water to unleash a trio of icicles!) *Life Geargolem (Description: Piles of metal fused with plant life. They often spawn Plant Warriors to try and stop you from dealing damage to their leader!) *Light Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Light. They unleash a beam of light that can deal major damage if not dodged) *Magic Geargolem (Description: These things often have star barriers around them to protect themselves. Destroy the stars to make them weak!) *Tech Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems fire rapid nuts and bolts at anything in their way. Just attack them when they start to reload!) *Vortex Geargolem (Description: Slamming their fists, summoning Cyclopes and unleashing tornadoes are what these Geargolems do best!) *Undead Geargolem (Description: These things are similar to those of the Magic variety. Instead of stars however, they have skulls that can spit out Bone Chompies!) Greebles *Bubba Greebs *Crystal Masters (Description: Greebles that uses staffs that are filled with Petrified Darkness. They use these staffs to turn innocent species and people into evil monsters that serve the darkness!) *Food Thief (Description: These types of Greebles only appear in arena battles during bonus rounds, they drop food and tons of money when defeated; but they won't be round for long! So be sure to stop them before they escape!) *Greeble Blunderblusses *Greeble Ironclads *Greeble Screwballs *Greeble (Description: Hailing from the Cloudbreak Islands, these beings aren't really evil as they are really mischievous) *Greeble Heavers *Pirate Powderkeg *Pirate Slamspin Grimm *Alpha Beowolf (Description: A stronger and armored Beowolf that deals more damage then it's smaller forms) *Beowolf (Description: The first ever species of Grimm to appear in RWBY, they attack by pouncing at you. Move out of the way to avoid their assault, then swoop in for the kill!) *Beringel *Boarbatusk *Creep *Death Stalker *Dragon *Giests *Goliath *Griffon *King Taijitu *Nevermore *Petra Giga *Ursa *Ursa Major *Ursa Minor Hacked Technology *Boulder Blender (Description: A blender that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Earth Element. It launches boulders at you to try and turn ya into a pancake!) *Sorcherlite (Description: A satellite that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Fire element. It unleashes a beam of fire and is often accompanied by flame monsters!) *Tidalwave Toaster (Description: A toaster hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Water element. It launches out shells to provide armor in the front; but not in the back...) *Tornado Tablet (Description: A tablet hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Air element. It unleashes plasma tornados and thunder bolts to spin and shock you around!) Imps *Black Imp *Blue Imp *Green Imp *Red Imp *Yellow Imp Mayhemlanders *Trio Mayhemlander (Description: These three are the first of many Mayhemlanders that are created by Kaos' sister Havik. The first one has an eye for a face, the second is a Chompy ninja while the last one is a vampire) -"We're all about the power of friendship!" Spiders *Bandit Spider (Description: A spider with a sack of treasure for it's thorax. They only appear in Nightmare Mode though, so that's lucky... They're pretty tough, but defeating them will give you a heck ton of loot!) *Fat Belly Spiders (Description: These things power eat in order to gain invulnerability, but when they spit out their goo they are wide open to damage!) *Gargantula (Description: The biggest spider in all of Skylands. She often woos men with her seductive charm; and by that we mean her spider string to trap them in webs!) *Moon Widows (Description: These sticky and poisonus arachnids leave behind webs as strong as steel. Wiggle out of them to escape!) *Skitterboom (Description: They skitter and explode, what else is there to know?) *Spiderling (Description: These little creeps only appear in caves and haunted houses, they are as weak as Chompies though. So don't worry if your surrounded by them!) *Spider Spitters (Description: These pod like beings spit out spiders, destroy them to stop the spitting!) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Brave Spell Punk *Charming Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Eerie Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Heartful Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Light Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Mysterious Spell Punk *Shady Spell Punk *Slippery Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Tough Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk *Wicked Spell Punk Underwater Adversaries *Shrimpy *Tube Shark Wicked Servants *Dodge Brawl (Description: The Wicked have turned an innocent kickball playing monkey into an evil minion! It'll throw it's rubber red ball at ya, try defeating him before he launches it!) *Goaway aka Murikabe Kai (Description: Noway turned wicked! He's responsible for those impassible barriers in games, and is actually quite lonely...) *Scarchnia and Scarchnus aka Jorōgumo Kai and Tsuchigumo Kai (Description: These two sinister spiders are often responsible for the creepy evil twins you probably know from a horror movie!) *Riotwig aka Geki Dragon Kai (Description: Firewig turned wicked! He's responsible for causing people to go into a frenzied rage whenever someone hurts someone's prized toy or family members! Better be careful, cause this thing packs a punch!) *Shriekalotta aka Waraenee Kai (Description: Lafalotta turned wicked! She's responsible for those shrill screams in the air in any crime districts of the world, and they can also launch sound waves at you to deal damage!) List of Bosses These things are more powerful then enemies, so be careful! Story Mode Bosses *Peckish Pickpocketer (Description: A mutant abomination created within Tricell Labs with the DNA of a Stingy brat, Peckpocket and a giant alien that armors itself with garbage. Aim for the weak points in it's golden armor to make him vulnerable to attacks!) *Riff Rat Supreme (Description: The largest rat in the history of rats! He only appears in the first trial's second door, so you don't have to fight him if you want!) *Motherface (Description: Camille Toh turned wicked! She has turned from an ordinary suburbs mother into a giant of familiar proportions!) *Kaotic Masktress (Final Boss) Adventure Pack Bosses #Leatheross (Boss of Killer Kindergarten) #Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler (Mid-Boss of Candle Cove) #The Skin Taker (Boss of Candle Cove) #Zalgo (True Boss of Candle Cove) #Sergeant Saliva (Boss of The Chocolate Ocean) #Audrey III (Boss of Ghastly Garden) Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Buchinyan (Jibanyan's half), Camille Toh, Dame Dedtime, Dracunyan, Gin, Jibanyan, Komajiro, KJ, Melrose Stewart, Motherface, Rhyth, Susan Siren, Wiglin *Alex Ness: Brawlrus, Broccoli Guy, Chill Bill, Double Trouble, Drobot *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Laughing Jill, Pinkie Pie *Barbara Dunkelman: Nerris, Yang Xiao Long *Bill Hader: El Guaco, Flint Lockwood, Firewater, Tequila *Brent Pendergrass: B3-NK1, Blazion, Bloominoko, Faux Kappa, Mad Kappa, Noko, Nosirs, Pandanoko, Roughraff, Reuknight, Sgt. Burly, Slicenrice, Sproink, Steppa, Summoner *Brittney Snow: Splat *Candi Milo: Black Cuervo, Cheiftess *Charlie Day: Logan Hinako *Danny McBribe: Honey Mustard, Sorcerer Mayhemlander *Darren Norris: Asgore, Papyrus *Dave Mallow: Akuma *David Krumholtz: Lavash *Debi Derryberry: Coco Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron, Megaman *Edward Norton: Sammy Bagel Jr, Snoreboar *Elizabeth Maxwell: Nikki (Camp Camp) *Garrett Hedlund: Teenager Swiper the Fox *Gavin Hammon: Nightshade *GJ Bowes: Felicia, Laura Matsuda, Timmie *Heather Masters: Circus Baby *Hynden Walch: Chopscotch,Suzan Hinako *Jen Brown: Ered, Pyrrha Nikos *Jenn Wong: Spoilerina *Jennifer Tilly: Tiffany, Unkaind *Jessica DiCicco: Lucy Loud, Lynn Loud, Sister Inkling *Jessica Straus: Juri Han, Muffet *Jim Ward: Sentinel *Joey D' Auria: Buchinyan (Whisper's half), Illoo, Master Nyada, Robonyan, Robonyan F, Robonyan U, Robonyan USA, The Laughingstock, Whisper *Johhny Yong Bosch: Hovernyan, Nate, Pirate Percy, Zero, Shadow the Hedgehog *Jonah Hill: Bubble Trouble, Carl, Jake (PAW Patrol) *Jordan Downey: Turkie *Kari Wahlgren: Jill Valentine, Tessa *Kat Steel: Ibuki *Kira Buckland: Isabelle *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Lara Jill Miller: Comrade Black, Lisa Loud, Vibrant *Laura Bailey: Amaterasu, Amber, Chun-Li, Janice Stewart, Sarah the Ceratopsian *Lindsay Jones: Ruby Rose, Space Kid *Melissa Hutchison: Hidabat, Komasan, Kin, Kyubi, Mercy Nursey, Robokyubi *Meyer DeLeeuw: Darthaniel, Moximus N, Nathaniel *Michael Cera: Barry, Marshall *Micheal Jones: Max (Camp Camp) *Miles Luna: David *Nathan Vetterlein: Hack Zap *Nick Kroll: Freshalicious D *Nolan North: Child Deadpool, Dune Bug, Deadpool, Firebrand, Horace Horrible, Pit Boss, Serious Deadpool, Skin Taker *Paul Greenberg: Amingo, Bronzlow, Dandoodle, Elder Bloom, Hungramps, Manjimutt, Mirapo, Salty Jojo *Patrick Seitz: Chomp Chest, Fin Fang Foom, Freddy Kruger, Hot Head, Riptide *Patrick Warburton: Flynn, Sans *Rob Izenberg: Lob Goblin *Ryan Reynolds: Krayken *Seán William McLoughlin aka Jackspecticeye: Koala Choppa *Scott "Diggs" Underwood: Gum, Pizza, Twink *Seth Rogan: Frank, Quill Phil *Steven Blum: Chop Chop, Taskmaster, Vulture, Wolverine *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Punk Shock, Tron Bonne *Tara Strong: Flashwing, Timmy Turner, Twilight Sparkle *TJ Rotolo: Frank West *TJ Storm: Strider Hiryu *Tom Kenny: Ieay, Sheild Shredder, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stink Bomb, Tussle Sprout *Tim Allen: Adult Swiper the Fox *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Cameron Campbell, Doom Stone, Eyebrawl, Poppy, Springtrap *Troy Baker: Brock, Monty Hinako, Rattle Shake, Sunburn *Yuri Lowenthal: Fright Rider, Mercury Black, Neil, Softpaw *Zach Callison: Maxwell Japanese Voice Actors *Aoi Yuki: Inaho Misora *Ami Koshimizu: Nerris, Yang Xiao Long *Aya Endo: K-Koma, K-Jiro, Komajiro, Komasan, Insomni, Supoor Hero *Aya Suzaki: Nora Valkyrie *Kataoka Ainosuke VI: Dame Dedtime *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Miho Hino: Tengu *Michiko Neya: Saki Omokane *motsu: Sgt. Burly *Naoki Bando: Manjimutt, Master Nyada, Pride Shrimp, Robonyan, Robonyan F *Romi Park: Nathaniel *Ryohei Kimura: Lord Enma *Tomokazu Seki: Buchinyan (Whisper's half) Whisper *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuko Sasamoto: Blazion, Dracunyan, Noko, Pandanoko, Swelterrier, Venoct *Yuya Murakami: Sproink Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies *One Down, 99 to Go!: Complete The Adventure Begins *A Break Is Better: Complete Shattered Springdale *Greenless Hills: Complete Green Hill Zone *Tri Tri Again: Complete Tricell Labs *Should've Used Hot Streak..: Complete Ruined Rift *Demonic Dragonfeathers: Complete Evilized Woodburrow Trivia *For censorship reasons, Douche's name is changed to Freshalicious D. And he is a lot nicer and cares for the other products at Shopwell's. *The game has the largest amount of playable characters. With the total being a total of 1,000!! (Not counting Lord Enma of course!) Category:Video Games Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Yo-kai Watch Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hasbro Games Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Disney INFINITY